Various embodiments of an electrical connector are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved—electrical connector for use in a vehicle.
Electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles having an electric, battery driven motor are becoming increasingly common in the marketplace. Such electric and hybrid vehicles require a high voltage distribution box. The high voltage distribution box can be expensive to produce and the fuses contained therein can be difficult to replace.
Additionally, such known high voltage distribution boxes must be sealed, shielded, and have a high voltage interlock loop (HVIL) connected to the power source to disconnect power if a connector is removed from the distribution box.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved packaging for the high voltage circuit protection required in electric and hybrid vehicles.